disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sabine Wren
Sabine Wren (codenamed Spectre 5) is a young Mandalorian human in the Disney XD animated series Star Wars Rebels. As a member of the Ghost crew, she operates as the weapons expert who involves artistic explosives in her work. She is voiced by Tiya Sircar. Background At the age of sixteen she joined the rebels after her family became negatively affected by the Empire. Aside from her expertise in explosives and weapons she is also a graffiti artist. During a mission against the Empire, she likes to tag where she has been with a phoenix symbol that represents the Rebels and on top plants an explosive paint bomb that creates a colourful explosion. She is one of the youngest members of the Ghost crew alongside Ezra and shares a family like relationship with them all. She looks up to Hera and Kanan, and thinks of Zeb as an older brother, but she ignores Ezra's awkward attraction to her. Powers and Abilities Weapons and Gear Sabine is equipped in a uniquely painted set of Mandalorian armor (beskar’gam) including a helmet (buy’ce), shoulder and and chest armor, as well as armor on her elbows, knees and front of her ankle. She wields a pair of differently colored (grey/yellow and blue/grey) Westar-35 blaster pistols which where used by various Mandalorians during the Clone Wars-era. She also has a small spray paint tool which appears to hold 5 different colors or cartridges. History Art Attack In order to create a diversion for the Ghost crew, Sabine infiltrated a TIE Fighter depot in the Capital City of Lothal, there she painted her call sign in graffiti on the wing of a TIE Fighter. She was spotted by two Stormtroopers who ordered her stand down, or else they would shoot her. Sabine goaded them to shoot, and as they prepare too, she disappeared. The troopers chased Sabine through the depot as she kept moving around and teasing them. Sabine returned to her graffiti and added an explosive device before running off. The troopers noticed the explosive, but too late to take cover. The TIE fighter blew up, and the Ghost used her distraction to fly off while Sabine took a moment to admire her colourful explosive artwork. Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion Sabine was involved in a hijack of Imperial crates along with Kanan and Zeb. She planted an explosive on one of the speeders as she walked by, causing the Imperials to flee with their load. When Ezra stole the goods, Sabine saw him approaching on a speeder and jumped on, commenting his "gutsy moves". After detaching one of the crates, she warned him Zeb would finish him and disappeared down an alley with the crate. She rejoined with the crew aboard the Ghost and made a run for it to space. Sabine manned the forward cannons so Hera could have an opening for the jump to lightspeed. Ezra took a liking towards Sabine the moment she revealed her beauty and tried to charm her but never returned the affection. After returning to Lothal, Sabine along with Zeb and Ezra delivered three of their stolen crates full of food to Tarkintown, to feed the local farmers who lost their famrlands to the Empire. The Rebels later had a new mission to rescue Wookiee prisoners and Sabine was given the task to sabotage the Imperial Transport ship with Chopper's help. When they realised it was a set up, Sabine and Chopper, disabled the artificial gravity for a couple of seconds allowing everyone time to escape and after departing from the approached Star Destroyer, she detonated her planted explosives aboard the transport. When the Rebels realised Zeb left Ezra behind, Hera insisted they rescue him. Zeb refused and so did Sabine as she knew the Imperials would be waiting for them. However out of three votes, they returned to the Star Destroyer. Sabine, Kanan and Zeb found Ezra and escaped aboard the Ghost again leaving behind another explosive work of art. After being told what Ezra had learnt from the Imperials, Sabine and the Rebels journeyed to Kessel to Rescue the Wookiee prisoners. It is at this point that when they are pinned down, she was aware of Kanan's Jedi identity. The rescue mission was successful and after sending the Wookiees on their way, Sabine and her fellow Rebels returned Ezra to Lothal until he later decided to join them. Gallery Trivia *Her last name was revealed in an issue of Star Wars Insider. *She made her first live-action theme park appearance at Star Wars Weekends 2014, alongside Ezra Bridger and Chopper. *At the time of the series, she was sixteen years old. *Sabine can understand and speak different languages such as Wookiee and Aqualish, making her helpful in translating those who speak non English. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Star Wars characters Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Warriors Category:Teenagers Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Gunmen Category:Heroines Category:Characters in Disney parks